Closet Romances
by Emma-face
Summary: Catherine and Warrick get a little hot and heavy at work and it ends with a bit of a surprise!Rated M for some smut


**A/N: **Yeah, so maybe it seems as though the CSI labs are just a hot bed of hormones but come on - if we're honest that's just how we'd like it to be. Needless to say I do not own CSI in any part or form. All I own are the DVDs!

**Special thanks: **To JavaJunkieGSR for giving me the idea to work with and for talking it through with me...Muchly appreciated.

Without further ado... Closet Romances

_'God she smells good!'_

Her scent surrounded him; tortured him.

_'Focus!' _He mentally slapped himself. _'Concentrate!' _He tried hard to focus on the task at hand, but she was just so distracting, just being near her made him crazy. He observed the way her hair fell over her face as she studied the crime scene photographs, her brow furrowed and he could practically see the cogs turning in her mind. He kept watching her, she was definitely more interesting than the crime scene, he found himself hypnotised by the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He needed her!

_'Snap out of it!' _

He tried hard to listen to what Catherine was saying, something about an unknown print. What? An unknown print? It wasn't working. She leant across the desk, reaching over his body to reach a photograph at the far end of the table.

_'She's doing this on purpose! I know she is!'_

His mouth was agape at the feeling of her being so close to him. That was just the effect she had on him. She amazed him in every way. She could render him incapable of coherent thought with a mere look or movement and she could put his mind at ease with a simple touch, even when it seemed impossible to him. To him she was a goddess.

"Warrick?" She was calling him, he had complete spaced out, slipped into a fantasy world that as filled with thoughts of her and fantasies about what he would like to do to her right there in the lay out room.

"Unidentified print." He jumped out of his fantasy world, saying the only words he could think of that were relevant to the case.

"That's great Rick! Really...if I asked you what I was talking about 5 minutes ago that would have been perfect." She said her voice full of sarcasm. He laughed nervously and his hand subconsciously reaching up to hold the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I uh...I was having trouble concentrating!" He smiled, looking at her like it was her fault. "What did you say?" He asked smiling hopefully, pleading for redemption.

"I asked if you were hungry, we've been going at this for hours." She relented, she was too tired to get mad at him. "Jeez you were miles away! What was on your mind?" She asked, scrunching up her face like she always does when she's confused.

"You!" He told her honestly. She blushed ever so slightly and cocked her head to the side as she took in his comment. She edged closer to him. "Oh really?" She asked, moving even closer to him.

"Really!" He answered, following her lead and acting to close the gap between them.

"What were you thinking?" She asked innocently, again moving closer to him; they were almost touching now. He turned his body in to face hers, looking deep in her eyes, subconsciously licking his lips.

"I was thinking about how amazing you are and about how beautiful you are and about how much I love you and about how it's driving me crazy being so close to you right now. But mostly I was thinking about how much I wanted to do this." He moved in, leaning his head down and planted a lingering kiss on her lips that left her breathless. He smiled, proud that he could have that effect on her.

Coming back to her senses her eyes darted around the room, the blinds on the windows were shut, the door was closed but not locked. Feeling sure they were not about to be barged in on she pressed her body into his, pushing up onto her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Is that so?"

"Well..." He held her at the waist as he spoke, looking in his eyes she could see a glimmer of devilish mischief in them. "That's not all I was thinking." He kissed her again, only for longer this time.

Catherine liked this game; she especially liked where it seemed to be heading. "What else were you thinking?" She asked, biting her bottom lip in a very provocative way.

_'Oh God!' _Warrick groaned in his mind, _'How does she do these things to me?' _Fighting hard to keep his cool as his pants began to feel a lot tighter than he ever remembered them being. He couldn't resist her anymore; he had to have her here and now.

"I can't tell you but...I can show you!" With these words he pushed her hard against the layout room wall. Leaning his whole body weight against her he kissed her with such intense desire it caused her to moan onto his lips.

Her hands quickly found his shirt and were making quick work of the buttons. She ran her nails over his chest as the ferocity of their kisses escalated. Their lips were hungry for each other, their hands desperate for contact with skin. Warrick's hands slid agonisingly slowly up her shirt, he wanted to tease her as much as he wanted to please her.

That was until she removed her mouth from his lips and relocated them to the sensitive skin between his neck and his shoulder. As she gently sucked and ran her teeth over the area, he lost all control. His hands abandoned their journey up her shirt instead they were now frantically working at the buttons of her trousers.

She returned to his lips, kissing him in feverous passion.

_'Wait a second! This is the layout room!'_ Catherine begrudgingly returned to her senses. Pushing him off her, she gasped for air.

"Not here!" She explained.

"No!" He agreed unknowingly, his head was rushing from their kisses. He wanted more, he moved into kiss her again and she didn't object, not at first anyway.

"No! We can't, not here, it's not safe! Anyone could walk in or look in." She explained, feeling that this time her words were actually passing from his ears to his brain. But she didn't want to stop, she'd tasted him now and she wanted more. Adjusting her trousers and fixing her hair and shirt she headed towards the door, beckoning for him to follow her.

He redid his shirt buttons just as quickly as they had been undone and he was following her down the hallway, making sure to appreciate the view as he did. She was leading him down some obscure hallway. He had a feeling he'd been down this hallway before, with her, but his head was still clouded with lust. She turned a corner just ahead of him, when he turned to join her he was jumped and forced up against the wall.

His arms fell down and picked her up so he could deepen the kiss between them. After a few more minutes spent furiously making out in the hallway, they were beginning to get carried away again. Warrick's shirt was already half opened by the time Catherine caught herself. She pulled her lips from his and took his hand.

"Come on!" She pulled him down the hallway; he didn't know where he was going. He didn't care either as long as it was with her. Turning one final corner, he saw a door at the end of the corridor.

_'Where the hell are we?' _He wondered, but one look at Catherine and he really didn't care anymore. He knew exactly what she had in mind now.

"How almost kind of high school?" He teased her as they approached the door. She rolled her eyes at him.

"It's all part of the fun!" She winked. He took advantage of his position behind her to ravage her neck. She let out a small moan as she reached for the door. Turning the handle and opening it what they saw on the other side shocked them both.

Catherine's jaw dropped, Warrick's lips stopped lavishing attention on Catherine's lightly perfumed neck and his jaw also hit the floor when he looked up to see what had made his lover gasp.

Standing there before them in the forsaken closet was none other than their supervisor Gil Grissom and their colleague Sara Sidle. Grissom's shirt was completely unbuttoned and Sara's was lying on the floor in the corner. Before they had been interrupted it appeared Sara had been in the process of removing Grissom's belt. The couple in the closet looked up from their liplock to find Catherine standing with her mouth open so wide she was sure to catch flies and Warrick standing with a stunned expression and a half buttoned up shirt.

Neither of them was particularly bothered by the other couples intrusion and they continued to plant small kisses on each other despite the interruption. Catherine managed to work up the consciousness to clear her throat to get their attention.

"What?" Said Grissom boyishly; hardly even removing his lips from Sara's as he spoke to them.

"You think you're the only ones who know about this place?" Sara cocked an eyebrow at them. Catherine made a face as though she was about to attest to what Sara just said.

"Oh please!" Said Grissom, "Like you didn't come here for the exact same reason?" He raised his eyebrow at them briefly before shutting the door in their face and returning his attentions to Sara.


End file.
